


Run with me

by flowersforme



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Vampires, car accident but it's not them driving, description of death, happy ending I promise, idk what else to tag help pls, mention of parents' death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforme/pseuds/flowersforme
Summary: Childhood friends Siyeon and Yoohyeon ran away in search for a better life.All it would take was a rainy night, an accident, and a kind heart.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 39
Kudos: 159
Collections: DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Run with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> I wrote this for the Deukae Vampire Ficfest 2k20! Make sure to read other works as well!  
> Thank you [ Laura ](https://twitter.com/radicalmomocist) for organizing it!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes, hope you enjoy it!

"Focus your energy!"

"It's clearly not working!"

"Think of a thought and send it to me!" 

"Girl, this isn't WhatsApp!" 

"Why is mind talking so hard…"

"Look at me and read my mind."

"How the fuck am I supposed to do it?!"

"Just do it, oh my god!"

"I'm hungry."

"Bora, this is getting nowhere…"

Bora shut her eyes trying to calm herself down before she would lose control and attack her two dumbfounded students. Minji pinched the bridge of her nose and chuckled shaking her head.

"Guys, you know I love you with my whole heart, you're my babies," Minji said looking at Siyeon and Yoohyeon. 

Siyeon had her arms crossed over her chest and Yoohyeon was sulking on the ground, picking grass.

"But it's been a month already and you haven't learned anything really." She sighed and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. 

The forest near their house was perfect for teaching the younglings everything they would need to know in order to survive. Just lack of discipline and motivation were holding them back from making any proper progress.

"It's because this one right here is such a shitty teacher!" Siyeon yelled out pointing at Bora who in a flash appeared right in front of her startling the younger girl. 

"Listen here, you brat," Bora growled, grabbing Siyeon's jaw, making sure her nails dug into it while getting her fangs out as well. Siyeon gathered courage and stared right back into Bora's eyes full of anger. 

Yoohyeon got up and walked over to Minji to sit down next to her. She wanted to move as far away as possible from the inevitable fight that was about to happen.

"Bora honey, calm down, will you?" Minji tiredly exhaled and looked up to the sky wondering if it would rain. The clouds were all colored gray; each one a different shade, almost a dark blue.

"Just like that night," Yoohyeon quietly spoke also staring at the sky that was getting darker and darker each passing minute. The familiar faint fog was also slowly creeping around them.

Minji smiled and nodded slowly as she watched Siyeon and Bora bickering back and forth. 

"The night your lives would change forever." 

_One month earlier._

"Siyeon, a-are you sure there's no one living here?" Yoohyeon's voice trembled with fear as she followed her best friend across the empty street that was faintly illuminated by the street lights that were in great need of a replacement as some of them were blinking, some not even working. 

On the outskirts of the city, the two girls were heading towards an old, stone house, that was covered in vines. It looked like it hadn't been taken care of in years.

The night fog surrounding the place wasn't making the atmosphere any better; it gave Yoohyeon the creeps and she could feel the trouble. 

Siyeon turned around and grabbed her by the jacket to which the taller girl winced.

"Do you want to go back there?!" Siyeon yelled into her face and Yoohyeon shut her eyes shaking her head repeatedly, trying to stop the tears that were already racing down her cheeks. 

Siyeon, seeing that she had upset her, dropped her grip and exhaled looking at the ground. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted. We need to do this, okay?" Her voice now was softer, trying to calm down her worried friend. 

Yoohyeon just nodded, unable to answer, and wiped her tears off. Siyeon took her hand, holding it tightly. 

"Let's go." 

Hand in hand, they walked closer to the abandoned house that got bigger and bigger each step and therefore looked more frightening.

"It's just for the night until we find something else," Siyeon spoke rubbing her thumb across Yoohyeon's hand. 

The girls carefully walked up the stairs and Siyeon put her hand on the doorknob. She looked over at Yoohyeon for courage. The taller girl nodded and Siyeon moved her hand to open the door but it was locked. 

"Fuck, of course." 

Yoohyeon tried herself as if it would magically unlock itself, but with no luck. "Now what?" she asked. 

Siyeon walked around, inspecting the house. She wondered how come the windows nor the front door were sealed off with wooden planks. That thought got lost when she found and grabbed a brick off the ground.

"W-What are you doing?" Yoohyeon stuttered and followed Siyeon's determined eyes that were looking at the window next to the door. 

"Siyeon, no!" Yoohyeon reached out her arm trying to stop her.

Crash. 

Yoohyeon who now had her arms up for protection against the shattered glass, lowered them slowly to see the window broken. Siyeon used her boot to clear the rest of the glass still hanging until there was no more and the entrance was safe.

"Come on," she spoke while getting inside. 

"I can't stand you sometimes, you know that," Yoohyeon angrily said while following her inside because there was no way she would stand outside all alone.

"I know." Siyeon chuckled as she looked around the room. There wasn't a lot of furniture, but it also didn't look completely abandoned which made Siyeon get goosebumps. The thought she had suppressed came right back to her and she wasn't liking any of it.

"Sometimes you're just so damn reckless!" Yoohyeon wiped off her hands across her jacket, not looking at Siyeon. 

"Uh, Yooh?"

"Like seriously, what was the reason for breaking the window?!" Yoohyeon groaned and looked back to where they had entered from.

"Yooh..." Siyeon whispered and shakily raised her hand to point at something.

"We could've found another-" Yoohyeon stopped talking as she saw Siyeon standing still, not moving a muscle. Again, she followed the direction Siyeon was pointing at. 

A phone charger. 

Plugged into the wall. 

Charging nothing less than a brand-new iPhone. 

The girls wanted to get out as fast as possible but their legs were stuck in place. Their chests were hurting from fear that was rapidly growing inside of them. 

"Let's just leave," Siyeon whispered as quietly as she could. Yoohyeon gulped and as they were about to take a step back, they felt something on their necks pinning them to the wall behind them. 

As her body hit the wall, Siyeon let out a breath and shot her eyes open only to meet piercing red ones staring directly into hers. 

"Who do we have here?" an amused voice of a woman spoke and Siyeon tried to pull the hand away that was pinning her to the wall. No chance.

Siyeon noticed the smirk growing on the woman's face as she stared back and forth between Yoohyeon and her. 

"Don't kill us, please!" Yoohyeon helplessly cried trying to wriggle out of the grip, her tears falling onto the woman's hand.

Siyeon couldn't understand the reason behind this woman's strength. She was short, way shorter than Yoohyeon and her. Her body was lean but small, and yet, she was holding them both up against the wall, with their feet dangling off the floor.

"Have you read the story of Hansel and Gretel?" The woman came closer to Yoohyeon's neck and breathed in closing her eyes. 

"W-We swear we thought it was abandoned!" Siyeon quickly spoke trying to find the right words and still trying to wriggle out.

The woman snapped her head and her eyes pierced into Siyeon's making her flinch. 

"I don't fucking care what you thought, you'll make a nice-" 

"Bora, what are you doing?!" Another woman's voice entered the room and the two friends looked over to see a red-haired woman that had more gentle features than the woman called Bora that was holding them up.

"I know we were supposed to go hunt for our food, but it came on its own." Bora smirked leaning into the crook of Siyeon's neck and breathed in deeply. 

"Mhm, lovely." She met Siyeon's eyes again and Siyeon began fearing for her life to the point of shaking under her grip. 

"Stop, they're just kids! We don't do that," the woman spoke looking at their petrified faces.

 _Just who are these two?!_ Siyeon's mind was going crazy with thoughts as the two women began bickering. Every horror movie she saw got nothing on this. 

She looked over at Yoohyeon whose cheeks were puffy and eyes red from crying. She returned the look and began crying again. 

"I don't want to die," she cried out staring at Siyeon.

Siyeon discreetly reached her hand over and held Yoohyeon's hand tightly. She would always do it whenever the other girl would feel sad, it always helped. And maybe tonight was the last time. 

"Yooh, I," she began speaking but whatever she said got muffled by the loud growling the two women did, bringing the attention back to them.

"You're unbelievable!" the red-haired shouted. "Let them go, we're not having this discussion." 

"But Minji, I'm hungry! We haven't had a proper meal in days!" Bora whined and genuinely sounded upset.

_Minji. Bora._

Siyeon repeated their names in her head over and over again as a way to calm herself down from the situation they got themselves into. She knew it was pointless but she needed some sort of distraction from the adrenaline that was pumping through her body.

She saw Minji get closer to Bora wrapping her hand around her neck, sort of affectionately.

Then she whispered something inaudible into Bora's ear and she growled quietly dropping the two girls to the floor. 

Helping each other get up, they hurriedly exited out the window. Siyeon tripped twice and Yoohyeon pulled her up as they disappeared into the fog, running for their lives.

Bora watched them leave their property and snapped around to look at Minji who had her arms crossed. 

"Are you happy?! They can expose us, Minji!" Bora yelled and had her fists ready to punch something. "Don't you remember what happened back then?" 

"I do," Minji quietly answered, and sat down on the couch deep in thought. Back then it was serious hell; something she never wanted to experience again. 

Bora watched her for a while and clicked her tongue at the lack of an answer. She walked over to pick up the brick and turned around to look at the broken glass on the floor that they would need to clean up.

_Stupid brats._

"I'm sorry," Minji finally spoke, "but I still believe we did the right thing." She looked up at Bora.

"Or, we could've eaten them and not have this conversation right now," Bora argued back and exhaled annoyed at the situation. 

"Bora, there's still a human part inside of me. I couldn't do nor do I ever want to." The last words Minji barely said out loud because she was on the verge of tears. 

Bora looked at her and walked over sitting next to her. 

"Hey now, it's okay." She rubbed her thigh. "I'm sorry." She leaned in to kiss her cheek gently. "I just don't want us to ever go through that, you know…" 

Minji wiped her tears and nodded silently. "I'm sorry, I," she muttered but was cut off by Bora's finger on her lips. She dropped it and gently pressed her lips against Minji's who reciprocated the kiss. Sometimes, only a kiss was needed to soothe the person you loved.

Meanwhile, sitting down under a tree, the two girls caught their breath and stayed silent for a while, trying to process everything, but they couldn't come up with a logical explanation.

"I want to go back," Yoohyeon suddenly breathed out. It took Siyeon a moment to understand.

"What?!" She looked at her wide-eyed.

"No, no, no!" she said while getting back to her feet. "There's no way we're going back there!" 

Yoohyeon rested her head against the tree and shook her head. "I can't do this anymore, Siyeon." 

"Yooh…" Siyeon crouched down and placed her hands on the crying girl's shoulders. 

"There's no going back now. They already know we ran away. Do you know what they'll do to us if we come back now?" She stared deep into Yoohyeon's tired eyes. "Do you know what Miss Wang will do to us?"

Yoohyeon nodded slowly and shut her eyes at the memories. The haunting memories that would never let her go. 

"I hate her so much," she spoke as she rubbed her arm.

"Exactly. So, come with me, please?" Siyeon stood up and Yoohyeon looked up at her. Siyeon didn't change a bit since they were kids; chubby cheeks, soft smile, dark mysterious eyes, brave heart. 

_She's so beautiful._ Yoohyeon's heart swelled up just by looking at her. 

She put her arms up and Siyeon smiled taking her hands to lift her back to her feet. That would have been the case if Siyeon didn't slip and dropped Yoohyeon back on the ground with herself on her.

"Ouch," Yoohyeon whined and Siyeon groaned trying to lift herself, slipping even more on the wet mud. She lifted her head and her eyes instantly fell onto Yoohyeon's lips. The other girl noticed instantly licked them, looking down at Siyeon's parted lips that were moving closer to her.

Both girls began leaning in when a thunder startled them and they held onto each other, Siyeon hiding her face into Yoohyeon's shoulder. 

"Uh, let's just go before it starts pouring," Siyeon quickly said getting up and Yoohyeon got up on her own this time. She was thankful her cheeks were already red from crying because they were burning from embarrassment. Were they about to kiss? Surely not, right?

She shook that thought away. "Yeah, let's leave," she agreed and the two girls disappeared once again into the fog. 

\--

What happened afterward was unexplainable. They didn't know how it had happened. 

They were walking on the edge of the street, helplessly trying to find another place that they could crash in for the night, but it seemed as if that their last encounter was the last house. There were no sightings of humans, no life, just the road and the forest encircling it.

The two girls clung close to each other, completely cold and wet by the pouring rain that caught up to them. Siyeon kept cursing how they forgot to bring an umbrella or raincoats, but at this point, it would have been useless anyway.

Out of nowhere, they heard wheels screeching behind them, and in a flash, without time to react, they were lying on the road, covered in blood, their bones fractured, the pain indescribable. 

"Yoohyeon," Siyeon whispered as her vision was getting blurry.

Her best friend was lying unconscious, a few meters away from her. Siyeon tried reaching out to her but her body just wouldn't move. She heard the wheels of the vehicle again, the sound disappearing further into the night. Whoever it was, left them there to die.

"Yooh…" Siyeon's voice was barely audible. She could feel her body losing the battle. She didn't think it would end like this. Their miserable lives had an even more miserable ending.

_Yooh, we're such clowns. We can't even die peacefully. We were jinxed since day one._

Siyeon smiled tiredly looking at her dead friend.

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. But it was fun._

She coughed up some blood. 

_If heaven exists, I hope we meet again. Wait for me, please. You know I'm always running late._

Her eyes were trying to close themselves but Siyeon fought them, trying to savor this last moment with her friend.

_If it doesn't exist then... I don't know._

Her tears mixed with blood were being washed off by the rain that had no intention of stopping.

_I love you, Yoohyeon._

At last, Siyeon's body gave in and lost the fight that was never hers to win. Shutting her eyes, the last thing she saw were two dark figures approaching slowly, before it all got black.

"Minji, I'm not saying 'no' to free food this time." 

"Bora, you can't be serious…" 

"Why not? They are already dead, it's not like we killed them." 

"Oh, my," Minji spoke as she got closer to the two bodies.

"What?" Bora asked looking at her.

Minji crouched down next to Siyeon's body and wiped her blood-covered hairstreak out of her face. 

"It's those same kids," Minji breathed out, inspecting Siyeon's limbs that were in an unnatural position. 

"It was probably a drunk driver, oh god…" Putting her hand over her mouth, Minji couldn't believe it. She felt like it was almost her fault for letting them go like that. They seemed lost and scared. The guilt was starting to eat her alive.

Bora went over to Yoohyeon and tried her hardest to not let the fresh blood that hit her nostrils distract her. She calmed herself down and looked over at Minji who was already looking back at her.

"We can't leave them here." She stroked Siyeon's cheek with her thumb to which Siyeon's body responded by twitching and more blood was running out of her mouth. 

Bora was licking her fangs at the sight. She didn't have a proper meal in so long, these two were perfect. The only thing standing in her way was that her love for Minji was way bigger than her needs. 

It was like that since forever. Since she first laid her eyes on the red-haired girl, she knew she was something special and Bora wanted to give her the world. 

"Bora, please, we have to save them," Minji begged. 

Bora sighed and put her hands into fists feeling her sharp nails on her skin. "You want us to turn them, don't you," she quietly spoke.

Minji nodded and Bora saw the tears in her eyes forming. She could never say 'no' to her. She made her weak just by looking at her. Her teary eyes were just another stab to her cold heart.

"Just this one time." 

Minji exhaled in relief and picked up Siyeon's dead body off the ground. Bora pulled Yoohyeon's body over her shoulder. 

"This one is lanky. She would really make a great meal." Bora sighed disappointedly and Minji let out a small growl. 

"Enough. Let's go." 

\-- 

After washing them up in the bathtub, much to Bora's complaints, Minji gently placed Siyeon's body on the couch and Bora did the same with Yoohyeon.

"Why did you give the lanky one my clothes," Bora whined, "they don't fit her at all."

"Does it really matter now?" Minji rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket over their bodies.

"So, the shackles?" Minji questioned to which Bora nodded, still looking at the two girls with concern. 

"Yeah, they might go crazy so better be careful." 

Bora disappeared into the basement. She shook her head.

"Why did we get into this mess? Minji and her human side never leaving her. Knew I should've bitten her harder," Bora mumbled and looked around the dark room. 

_Bora, you know I can hear you. Shut up and hurry up._

Bora chuckled as she opened the old dusty cabinet and took out the box of shackles. She wanted to throw these away, but Minji kept insisting they might be useful in the future. And that was now.

She appeared back and helped Minji lock the girls' limbs to the stone wall, making sure they were still lying down comfortably on the couch. 

"Thinking about it now, these babies could become of use." Bora spun another pair of shackles in her hands with a big smirk on her face. 

Minji couldn't help but smile and shake her head at what Bora was insinuating. She made sure everything was in place and that there was no way the girls could escape. 

"Which one do you want, the lanky one?" Minji asked looking at Bora who was staring at the girls debating her choice. 

"Both of their blood smells delicious, but you can have the lanky one. She seemed nice, unlike the other brat. 

Minji crouched down and revealed her fangs. She moved Yoohyeon's hair away from her neck before biting down and releasing the venom that would change her life forever. 

Minji wanted to pull her fangs out but felt Bora's touch on her shoulder.

"Not yet, wait for her body to react." 

The sound of Yoohyeon's bones and muscles instantly repairing themselves replaced the silence and her back suddenly arched up and her eyes shot open. 

Minji pulled away, fresh blood rolling off the sharp fangs. She stood up and the two girls watched Yoohyeon calm back down and shut her eyes. 

"Is she okay, did I do it?" Minji worryingly asked and Bora rubbed her back. 

"Don't worry, you did perfect." Bora tiptoed to kiss her cheek and Minji calmed down immediately. 

"This is the first time I've turned someone," Minji spoke when reality finally hit her as she stared at the girl's body. 

She turned a human into a creature of her own. A young girl who had no say in this. She made her immortal.

"Look at me." Bora placed her hands on Minji's cheeks making her face her. She swallowed her tears and looked Bora in the eyes. Those cold eyes that were only warm for her. 

"I know it's hard, hell, it's been hard all this time. But I'm so proud of you, baby." Bora rubbed Minji's cheeks to which the girl closed her eyes, leaning into her touch. 

"I love you." Minji smiled big hearing Bora say it and feeling her lips on her forehead.

"I love you too." Minji hugged her tightly, melting into her embrace.

"My turn," Bora said as she let go. She moved closer to Siyeon, turning her head for better access. 

Minji watched Bora's fangs come out. They were much bigger and more powerful than her own. 

She carefully bit into Siyeon's neck awaiting the reaction but weirdly enough, Siyeon's body was unresponsive for a while. 

"Bora, what's happening?" Minji came closer to see what was going on. 

Bora furrowed her eyebrows, and let go of Siyeon's neck, leaving perfect holes. She wiped her mouth and stared at Siyeon's face. 

_Did I do something wrong? No, it can't be_. The first and last person she turned was Minji, years ago. Maybe she did too little or too much? Bora's mind was beginning to play tricks on her.

The silence felt heavy and before Minji could speak again, Siyeon's hand grabbed Bora's making both girls flinch.

"What did you do to me!" Siyeon growled, eyes bloodshot red. Bora quickly grabbed her by the neck and pinned her back down as she tried to break free. 

"Knew this one was feisty." She smirked and quickly gazed over at Yoohyeon who was calmly asleep while Siyeon was trying hard to get out of the heavy restraints. 

"What is happening…" Siyeon's faint voice disappeared into the air as her eyelids felt heavy and she fell unconscious, once again.

"Will she be okay?" Minji asked nibbling nervously on her lip.

Bora nodded. "Her body was fighting with the venom, but it's just too strong. A human has no chance against it." She pulled the blanket back over them that got moved away by Siyeon's rage. 

"She'll make a great vampire."

\-- 

Vampire.

That was the word Minji used to explain everything to the two confused girls that were sitting on the same couch the next morning.

"I never thought those were real," Yoohyeon quietly spoke while rubbing her wrist that was still itching from the rusty shackles. Her body felt tired and sore. She couldn't remember much from last night but the wheels screeching before their death. It was echoing in her head.

"You could have just left us there to die," Siyeon mumbled and brought her legs up to hug them. She remembered them both being broken and now they worked perfectly, even better than before.

"You should be thankful we saved your life. Actually, no, you can thank Minji. She saved your lives, twice." Bora put extra intonation on the last word as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall watching the girls sulk. 

Yoohyeon quickly looked away from Bora as she was scaring her. 

Their first encounter in the house; the eyes, the fangs, the strength, the talk about food. It all made perfect sense now.

"Why exactly should we be thankful?" Siyeon began while raising her voice. "We had nothing to live for, we tried running away from everything, from our shitty lives…" She hugged her legs tighter.

"We've been running our whole damn lives." She dropped her head on her knees as she was fighting away tears. Yoohyeon put her hand on her back and gently rubbed it. "Now, we still have nothing yet we have to live forever." 

"But you're going to live with us!" Minji exclaimed trying to lighten up the heavy atmosphere. "Bora and I are going to make sure you see that life is worth fighting for it, even it's forever." 

Siyeon snorted and shook her head. She didn't believe Minji a single word. She knew she was just saying it for the sake of it. _Who in the right mind would think like that?_

"Boo fucking hoo, your sob story won't get you anywhere," Bora angrily spoke. "So get your shit together because this is your life now, deal with it."

"Stop mocking us." Siyeon looked at her in disgust while Yoohyeon looked so numb.

"I'm telling you how it is. If you're going to be whiny and cry about your shitty life, then do it by all means, but please do it somewhere else." Bora's strong words felt like punches to Siyeon and she wondered how much longer she could take them.

"Minji and I will try to help as much as we can, but right now, you're just…" she looked at the girls up and down, letting the thick air between them linger some more, "weak."

Bora barely managed to avoid Siyeon's attack as she furiously jumped at her, aiming to scratch her face, but instead got her arm which she put up defending herself.

"What the fuck do you know, you stupid bitch!" Siyeon screamed. "You don't know shit about us, you don't know what we went through!" The tears were already running as Minji was holding her back. 

"You didn't go through the same shit we did! I bet mommy and daddy spoiled your arrogant ass!" She screamed so loudly her throat was starting to hurt. 

"I don't care that I'm weak! Do you think I don't know that already?! You think I don't wish I was stronger?!" It felt horrible hearing Siyeon be this upset. 

Yoohyeon was silently crying on the couch while Minji held the screaming girl tighter, feeling her pain.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Siyeon screamed through the tears that were blinding her vision. 

Bora just patiently watched her, listening to her every word, and once Siyeon was done with her insults, she quietly left the room. 

Minji sighed and closed her eyes, still tightly holding Siyeon who was now a crying mess. 

All her life she was trying to be strong; keeping it together for both herself and Yoohyeon. 

Right there, it all came out. All the pain.

"It's just..." Yoohyeon broke the silence after a while. Minji lifted her head and turned her attention to her. 

"All of this is so new to us, we struggled all our lives, so please understand our feelings." She looked into Minji's eyes and Minji saw all the fears the younger girl was holding behind them.

"And we do," Minji softly said putting a hand on Yoohyeon's leg.

"It's going to be okay, Siyeon, I promise you." 

Minji watched the girl nod her head and began crying again as soon as she felt Minji's hand on her own.

\-- 

Siyeon was sitting on a big rock watching the city from afar. The new city that was now her home. 

_Vampires._

_Fucking crazy._

She stared at her hands trying to force out her claws, but they wouldn't come out like then.

She didn't mean to hurt Bora; it all came from a place of anger and sadness. 

"You seem pretty talented already, but it will take time before you can do anything that remotely connects to being a vampire."

Siyeon turned her head and was met by none other than Bora who sat a bit further away from her as she stared at the city. 

"I grew up here. Many, many years ago." Her voice felt distant, nostalgic. "We just recently came back." She used her arms as support as she looked up at the birds flying.

Siyeon looked at the city again because she felt uneasy staring at Bora. Both could feel the tension that was still high from their fight.

"Both of my parents were vampires, I was never turned, I was born like this." Bora turned her head towards Siyeon who had no choice now but to look at her. 

"My family was actually a royal vampire family and I was destined for great things, or so they said." She shook her head and Siyeon got more curious about the girl's story. 

"I hated my life. It was terrible. I hated all the formal fuss about it, you know?" She sighed feeling the afternoon wind on her face.

"But one day everything changed."

"What happened?" Siyeon quietly asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I met Minji." Bora smiled so brightly and genuinely. Siyeon thought her smile was very beautiful; it was a nice contrast to her cold attitude.

"I had an arranged wedding planned. My parents sorted out everything for me." Her smile dropped again remembering it all.

"But... that didn't happen." Siyeon continued and Bora nodded looking at her.

"I've told them I fell in love with a human girl and they didn't want to hear any of it." Bora's eyes looked sad as she stared at the ground. "Since they saw me not giving up on the idea of Minji and I being together, they decided they will simply kill her."

Siyeon's jaw dropped and her heart sank hearing that. She heard lots of terrible stories, especially about bad parents, but this was something else.

"So... what did you do?" Siyeon finally asked.

"Me? Oh, I killed them," Bora spoke, her expression blank, without sight of remorse.

_What?_

Siyeon thought she heard it wrong but Bora's piercing eyes were staring deep into her soul, she knew she was serious.

"I killed my family, my own parents for a human girl." 

"What have the others done?" Siyeon asked trying to connect everything.

"They were actually happy because I did them a favor. I erased one of the most powerful families in the vampire world." 

"But…" Siyeon's thoughts were all over the place. "You killed your parents just like that? I'm sorry, but-" 

"They've abused me my whole life and wanted to kill the only person I ever loved." Bora cut her off raising her voice. 

"The only person that ever truly loved me." Her voice got softer, almost a whisper. "I had no choice."

Siyeon was looking intensely at her but her expression soon softened. "I understand." 

Bora lifted her head looking at the other girl who began staring at the sky.

"Both of my parents died when I was six years old while Yoohyeon's simply abandoned her. We had no one to take care of us." It was Bora's turn to listen. 

"I met her when I arrived at an orphanage and we quickly became best friends." She smiled watching the clouds pass by. They often used to watch them dance on the sky and comment on what each of them looked like. They would always argue whether it was a puppy or a wolf. 

Siyeon smirked just now realizing how that matched their personalities. 

"She kept me sane in there," she began again, "but she always scolded me for the shit I pulled, but I knew deep down she loved it too." She chuckled remembering it all and Bora smiled at that.

"We only had each other." Siyeon looked into Bora's eyes. "Kind of like Minji and you." 

"We did everything together, and as you can probably already tell by now, we ran away from the orphanage a year ago, for good. After many, many failed attempts." She looked away. 

"We thought they would let us go once we turn eighteen, you know, start our lives, get a job," she sighed, "but things were hard so they kept us there to work, and," she trailed off biting her lip, "it was just a horrible place," she quickly spoke not wanting to say anything more.

"Wait, how old are you now?" Bora questioned that instead of what happened at the orphanage to distract Siyeon from it. She could read her thoughts anyway, she was a vampire, at last.

"I'm twenty, she's nineteen."

"Ah, still stupid kids to me." Bora sighed and Siyeon threw a small pebble at her making her laugh.

"You and I are alike, whether you want to admit it or not," Bora spoke after a while smirking.

"Guess so." Siyeon chuckled but her smile quickly faded away seeing the wounds on Bora's arm. "I'm sorry for lashing out like that, and for scratching you."

"Don't worry about it. It will heal soon," Bora reassured her. "I apologize for being too harsh on you. This life has taken its toll on me, but I can be quite nice when I try." She smiled and Siyeon reciprocated it. 

They sat in silence after sharing their stories before Bora stood up.

"Go get your girlfriend, we'll be eating soon," she said jumping off the rock, dusting off her pants.

"Yeah- Hey! S-she's not my girlfriend!" Siyeon stuttered, embarrassment written on her face.

Bora smirked raising her eyebrow and watched the panic on Siyeon's face.

"Of course. See you later, brat." Bora disappeared without a trace and Siyeon looked around confused. 

"Stupid vampire hag." She groaned and turned around to look at the city again. 

_Go get your girlfriend._ Bora's words echoed in her head and she grinned biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, stranger." 

Siyeon got startled, almost falling off the rock but smiled seeing Yoohyeon coming closer to her. She watched her slowly sit down next to her. 

"You okay?" Yoohyeon asked scanning Siyeon, eyes full of worry.

Siyeon nodded and leaned her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder.

"It's weird isn't it?" Yoohyeon watched the clouds above the city. 

"One minute we're getting abused by Miss Wang and others, the next we're running away forever, and now we're… these immortal creatures." 

Siyeon hummed, "I know I'm going to outlive that bitch, so I'm happy." 

Yoohyeon laughed and hit her leg playfully.

The two girls stayed like that enjoying each other's presence and the comfortable silence between them. They felt at peace, and words weren't needed. 

Siyeon would have fallen asleep if it weren't for Bora's voice calling them over.

"Brats, come on, dinner time!" 

Coming back to the house, the girls stared at the blood bags on the table waiting for them. Yoohyeon cringed when Bora threw them one each and she barely held it. 

Siyeon inspected the bag and pulled a face. "I'd rather starve than drink this, I'm sorry." She shrugged and placed the bag back on the table. 

Yoohyeon watched her and bit her lip. They didn't eat anything for so long, she was hungry. There was no going back now. 

She opened the bag and the smell hit her immediately as her eyes turned red. Minji and Bora watched her carefully to see how she would react. 

"Wait, are you seriously-" The rest of Siyeon's words got stuck in her throat as she watched her best friend drink the bag empty, until the last drop. 

Yoohyeon wiped her lips and exhaled closing her eyes. "That was... amazing." 

Bora grinned and Minji clapped happily. Siyeon stared back and forth then looked at the bag. The thick red blood staring right back at her, getting her dizzy. 

"Just drink, loser." Bora rolled her eyes chucking her the bag again.

"Bora! Don't peer pressure her!" Minji nudged her and everyone but Siyeon laughed. 

She didn't find Minji's joke funny at all because everything about this creeped her out. 

Was this really her life now? Drinking blood? A big part of her just didn't want to accept it. 

She brought the bag close to her lips and carefully took a sip. She made a face, naturally expecting the taste to be awful, but when her eyes shot wide open the cheers from the other girls replaced the silence. 

Siyeon drank the bag as fast as she could, squeezing every drop, maniacally looking on the table if there was more. She froze in place when she noticed the girls laughing and making jokes about it. 

Bora gave her the nod of approval, handing her another bag, smiling again, not looking as cold as they had first encountered her.

Siyeon finished it quickly and a shy smile appeared on lips and she slowly began laughing too. 

Yoohyeon's hand was on her shoulder as she kept on laughing at Siyeon's antics. Siyeon kept looking at her, laughing until tears came.

Bora and Minji shot each other a look, smiling at the situation they were witnessing. 

After so many years, they didn't have to be alone anymore. They've found friends that would accompany them on their never-ending journey. 

As they were reminiscing of that first night, Minji's voice brought Yoohyeon back to the present day.

"You know, you'll have to tell her one day." She looked at Yoohyeon who was busy watching Siyeon wrestle with Bora as they were laughing and hitting each other playfully, behaving like siblings. 

"I know," she breathed out, tilting her head to the right watching Siyeon laugh when Bora dropped her to the ground.

"It's funny how you guys are so alike Bora and I." Minji smiled as she looked over at Bora. 

"I've been with that dumbass for so many years, I've lost count," she sighed, "but I wouldn't change her for the world." 

Yoohyeon carefully listened and saw Minji's eyes full of love for the other girl.

"Of course, we had our hard times, especially at the beginning…" Her eyes drifted to the ground and she was quiet for a while. 

Yoohyeon stayed silent, patiently waiting for Minji to continue. She slowly tugged her lips into a shy smile. 

"But falling in love is so beautiful, even with all the pain, there's no other feeling like it." 

Bora sensing Minji's energy changing, dropped Siyeon again on the ground and turned to face Minji. Their eyes instantly met.

Ignoring Siyeon's whining, she walked over placing her hand under Minji's chin lifting it to kiss her lips. It soon got more heated when Bora straddled Minji and made herself comfortable on her legs.

Yoohyeon looked away as she felt like an intruder, so she got up and walked over to Siyeon who made a face at the two girls kissing.

"Disgusting." 

Yoohyeon chuckled a bit forcefully and rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Um, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Siyeon looked at her and noticed her friend's mood was a bit off. "Did, did something happen?" She stepped closer taking Yoohyeon's hand. 

"What? Oh, no, no, um…" Yoohyeon looked around the forest to avoid Siyeon's eyes. "Let's go over there." 

She held Siyeon's hand and they walked further away from the two girls who decided to take their kissing inside the house. 

Yoohyeon sat down on a rock but quickly got up and paced around nervously. 

"Yooh, what's up with you, why are you acting so weird?" Siyeon watched her every move, completely oblivious to the girl's reasoning for her behavior. 

_How do I do this, okay think, think…_ Yoohyeon's mind was trying to come up with the best approach, but she was panicking way too much, she couldn't think straight. 

"I-"

"You…" Siyeon dragged out the word confused as to where this was leading. 

"Okay." Yoohyeon finally collected her thoughts and calmed down. 

"Do you remember when we ran away from their house? Well, technically, our house now." She quickly corrected herself feeling nervous again. 

"Yeah, we literally died later on." Siyeon snorted to which Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and paced around again. 

"Okay, but before that? When we were under that tree…" Yoohyeon slowly walked closer. 

Siyeon was trying to remember what Yoohyeon was referring to. The taller girl clumsily took her hand and Siyeon looked up at her. 

"Do you remember… Before the thunder…" Yoohyeon's voice got lower and she moved even closer. 

Siyeon gulped while her gaze fell on her lips. "Remind me," she whispered.

Yoohyeon took one last look into her eyes before leaning in closing the gap between them, kissing Siyeon with the gentlest touch ever. 

Nothing in their lives felt as right as this moment. The moment they have waited so long to happen but both too afraid to make the first move. 

It didn't last long as the rain that was threatening to fall, finally started and made Yoohyeon slowly pull away. 

"Remember now?" 

Siyeon stared at the face in front of her that was getting soaked from the rain. The face she knew since childhood, her best friend for life. The only one who was always there for her and never left her side no matter how much of trouble Siyeon brought upon them. 

"I do." Siyeon crashed her lips into Yoohyeon's. Her arms easily found themselves around her neck while Yoohyeon's hands pulled Siyeon closer by her waist, pressing their bodies together. 

They didn't let the thunder and the downpour stop them. 

Not this time. 

Pulling away after their lips started to become sore, they stared at each other smiling and Siyeon moved a hairstreak out of Yoohyeon's face that was sticking from the rain. 

"Let's go back before they think we died again," Yoohyeon said making Siyeon laugh.

They held each other close, walking towards the house that they could now call their own. 

Siyeon stared at it while remembering that night they broke in. She could still vividly remember everything. 

Those two girls scared her so much, she feared for her life like never before, and yet, Minji turned out to be such a warm-hearted person, even if she was a cold vampire, while Bora was just a grumpy one, but Siyeon could tell Bora would kill anyone who dared place a finger on them.

Siyeon smiled to herself knowing that soon enough she would begin to love them unconditionally like they were the big sisters she never had. 

While thinking about them, Siyeon suddenly felt light-headed and stopped walking. 

"What?" Yoohyeon questioned her as Siyeon was holding her head, eyes wide open, going crazy.

_"You're so wet for me, baby..."_

_"Minji, please…"_

_"I love it when you beg for it…"_

_"Please, touch me…"_

"Siyeon, what is it?" Yoohyeon nervously pulled on her hand and it took Siyeon a moment before she looked at the concerned girl with the most devilish smirk plastered on her face.

_Wow, Bora… I can't believe you've been a bottom all this time._

"Run!" Siyeon shouted, grabbing Yoohyeon's hand who clumsily followed her.

"Siyeon, what-" Her question was cut off by the loudest scream they have ever heard. 

"YOU BRATS ARE DEAD!" Bora's voice was louder than the thunder as it screeched through the forest.

"Siyeon, what is happening?! What did you do?!" Yoohyeon breathed out running alongside her, more confused than ever. 

Siyeon was laughing so hard, tightly holding Yoohyeon's hand.

"Just run, Yoohyeon!" Siyeon smiled brightly as their eyes met.

_Run with me, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, find me on [ twitter :) ](https://twitter.com/flowersforyall)


End file.
